How things change
by riki1191
Summary: Two brothers, Jack and Shane, encounter a small...dead problem...well not so much. Both of them meet up with a group of three girls, our age and an old friend, akos, to fight in a heart breaking battle against an undefeatable hoarde of zombies. My first story, No harsh reviews but constructive criticsm would be appreciated. Strong language, and Graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1-my boring life

**AN**

**Hello this is my first story, please review so can learn how to improve to give the viewers a better story.**

**Hope you enjoy reading**

**Riki1191**

* * *

chapter one- my boring life

Alarm awakens me. Struggle to get out of bed. Finally gain the will power to get up and get ready...of course this includes shower; breakfast; pack bag ; then I'm gone. Walk to the bus stop. Catch bus. School day. Home. Out with mates, which didn't happen today because they are all ill. Bed. This was my plain routine 5 days a week, the last part was the other two days.

Honestly I don't know how to get a thrill anymore. I have too much homework which affects my social life and then my family ranting on at my every decision i make. Even the xbox has got boring for me now. Why can't anything the least bit exciting happen? I asked myself, which at the time seemed fine.

The next day at school is when i realized that things started to get weird. There was more than half of the student and teacher population not at school today. Nobody knew the reason. The lack of attendance led to everybody being sent home early. I was delighted. It was the first time I actually felt happy, but as i was to realize soon, this was evidently not a good thing. I mean such a high percentage of the population being ill is obviously not a good thing. Of course being a typical teenager, i wasn't up to date with the news. People, obviously mental I thought at that particular moment was running around screaming " run kid, run for your life". I lifted my dark blue hood up and looked down at my phone. "NOT A SINGLE MESSAGE, SOMETHING MUST BE UP" i shouted unaware of how loud, because as per usual my ears had music blaring either side by my black, rubber protected headphones.

My younger brother, Shane approached me from behind, aware that i had headphones in and jabbed my in the side, giving me a surprising and painful shock. "whats up man? I questioned, opening the doors to conversation. "Nothing, did you see how many people were not at school today." He said aware that i wasn't listening. I looked up, to a tall, lean, lad, slightly younger than me, but the same height, ginger, trimmed hair, and glasses, freckled face, but distinctive cheek bones as he briskly remarked, " Your a twat when you start conversations but don't actually speak in them." He had a point. I did tend to do that. Wearing his coat, green, longer than his upper-body, in a humid kind of climate, he must have been insane, although it does look like a comfortable coat.

By the way, in case your wondering we live in a city called Gloucester. Not too big or small, a lot of countryside, fairly big population, no bigger than average. I live in this place called Upton, very small, and country like. Me and my brother just got home, our parent's were away for the week, doing work. It was just us two, we liked to lighten up the mood in most occasions with petty things like food fights and things like that. It was rather amusing actually because it would always start with me throwing something like an egg which explodes like a paintball on contact. Bits of shell and egg white coated the wall drastically. My brother, being a complete twat, would then open a tin of tomato soup and lash it at me. Avoiding any contact with the actual tin, i would duck, being coated with small splotches of tomato soup, then i would return the fire with greater speed than Shane used before to completely coating him with the remainder of the tin. Then I went to have a shower. The sensation of the warm water slowly cleansing my body after a long tiring day was the best feeling I would have. As I stepped out of the warm, condensed atmosphere contained within the bathroom where my shower had just taken place, i was slapped with the cool air that contained the rest of the house. The house, was in the middle of three, it was three stories high, there was six windows from the front view and a porch. Also it was a mixture of different reds for every individual brick you could see a slight contrast in the colors, a small stone garden in front no bigger than ten meters squared.

"Xbox?" Shane exclaimed with a slight tone of excitement now contained within his voice. " yeah sure...zombies? eh?" I questioned actually already knowing the answer was yes. "yeah, sure man, lets hope to beat our target of round 26. I believe my ability has increased remarkably" Shane waffled trying to sound smart. " The inconspicuous monstrosity of you becoming a more psychologically advanced player than me is impossible" I said, having no idea of what I just said. " Shut up you stupid smartass twat" Shane said jokingly. The xbox, which was now on along with the television, on the black ops 2 xbox game. " Start round five? I demanded unintentionally. Before I knew it i was under going an intense game of zombies with my brother. " Oh god damn it, Facking zombies." Shane yelled before long. " Just keep going Shane, you piece of shite...i thought you said you was getting better."

20 minutes later he exclaimed after a lot of hard work and strong concentration " Fuck, you twat of a zombie, i'm down Jack." Shane looked at the screen helplessly as i laughed at him being unable to revive him. " wow only 16 rounds" Shane said looking exhausted. "I'm going to bed vijazzle head" (his nickname for me at the time.) "Night twat face!" I shouted after him.

Before long I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- identifying the virus

**AN**

**here's c****hapter 2, and I hope you enjoy this one since we find out what's causing the population shortage. Riki1191**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, with Shane, snoring his head off, and me unfortunately having 'morning glory' as they call it. This happens a lot since i hit 15. I'm 16 now, and i can really feel it. The dreadful odour occurring form Shane's bed made me want to throw soapy water over him. That's exactly what i did. " what the fuck?!" Shane screamed his voice breaking all over again. " You smell like farts and BO" I remarked trying my best not to laugh. This is the banter I introduce in to the Dawson household.

Yet again, the result of the lack of people turning up we was sent home from school early. I was actually getting kind of worried now. Despite the great feeling i was getting from missing out on school again, i was really worried about the where abouts of all my friends as none of them have been out, messaging me or been at school. When i got home i turned on the televison to see if there was an explaination for all of the recent illnesses that have been occurring nationally from what i have heard.

"Breaking news, there's been high out breaks of a virus around the whole of Europe. Many people have been falling ill, leaving them with the incapability of moving; speaking; and living, many people who have caught the illness has to be aware to keep away from others as the virus can be transmitted through any liquids produced by the body, blood, salver, and sweat are prime examples. We are aware of around 20 million cases worldwide, we know there is more but we cannot presume who is and isn't ill. My best advice is to stay indoor and...we have found out that the source is a a rare northern fish called salelique and has passed its venom into some cod through a bite, which we have later on eaten and then we have spread the virus ourselves, there is no cure at the moment but we are doing our best to do something about it."

"what the fuck!" shane screamed. " Is this actually happening." We was both confused of what we had to believe, but deep down we knew that it was a boys worse nightmare- the dead coming alive. " Do you think its zombies?" shane questioned. " Well its kinda like the movies tho,i mean theres a viral infection spreading and it is very contagious." We both thought about it, but no one had been reported alive from the dead yet, maybe it was just a serious illness?

A week had passed and more and more people had been reported ill, including our parents. Me and Shane had been safe. At school there was around 100 people left now who wasn't ill. Also another news update; breaking news saying that the k19 virus has actually spread into the blood circulation which actually takes control of the body when there is no longer a mind or conscience controlling it. Basically when you die. The problem is that after 9 days of having the illness you die, which is when the venom takes over, another thing is that the venom needs more blood which makes the body kill for blood.

We was right from day one, it was a zombie apocalypse and now we was really scared, the one thing that we could think about doing is to see who was not affected by the illness. We haven't been out the house since the update on the illness. we were low on food supplies. Next door my friend,m Jordan survived, alone for only a day though, because his mother left yesterday to get food but never came back. We went to get him, a high percentage of the houses had boarded up windows and doors, there was skid marks all over the road, along with a car, smashed bonnet making contact with a wall corner. Other than that there was no cars, just what looked like people wondering the streets hopelessly. These were called the infected.

No weaponry, other than knifes was available for us, which was what we brought with us, close range combat was the only protection. we knocked at Jordan's house, this had borders covering the whole first floor of windows and the doors to make sure nothing could get in. Shouting obviously attracted the infected towards us, and one by one they all slowly started walking towards us, with mouth open, arms stretched out and dragging their feet across the floor. Some were looking in a much worse condition than others. I was frightened but, for some reason, i was full of momentum. Jordan quickly opened and closed the door. Jordan was a small, and chubby lad, dark hair with a long and messy fringe, he wore glasses and his birthmark is placed on the left cheek. " Your alive" he exclaimed, " yes, we are we haven't been out for days, we need to get resources but we will have to do it when it is lighter because the venom can only work effectively when there is small amounts of night, we are going to have to stay here for tonight Jordan if that's okay? Also we need to be up 4 am sharp because that's when it becomes lighter. " I explained to both Jordan and Shane.

The night passes slowly, the smell of all three of us put together was worse than a farm that hadn't been cleaned in a week. It almost made my eyes water. Also throughout the night you could hear the constant grown of the infected as they roamed the streets without the slightest idea of what they were doing. I eventually fell asleep but later had to be up because we had to get moving at the break of dawn. The sky, now filled with the slight glimmer and glow produced from the sun rising from behind the horizon created a purple and pink effect in the sky. It was the most beautiful thing i had seen all week.

As we packed all our essentials together, as we didn't know if we would be returning that night, Shane questioned " what's the point? You see in the films and black ops 2 that you die eventually". No one answered to Shane's question and everyone looked through the little breaks in the borders to see if it was safe to run.

Now we had to get to Tesco...alive.


	3. Chapter 3- the first encounter

**AN**

**This is where the brothers meet two more people, one girl and a boy. This is when they get there first proper encounter of the infected**

** Riki1191**

* * *

As we stepped outside, there was a very little number of the infected now wondering the streets mysteriously. "We need to check on Harry, see if he is there still?" i questioned to see what reaction i would get. "Okay" they both replied almost at the exact same time. As we snooped around trying to avoid any encounters of the infected we slowly patrolled towards Harry's house. Three children, us, were still alive where as most the population was not, and people say we are not sensible. Cutting across a field, which use to be clean cut, green, surrounded by tall, green trees, was now trye tracks all over, trees on fire, i don't know how this happened, and it looked like hell. Again the area was thankfully infected free. We continued through the field to find a small break through where a bush use to be, a steep and muddy fall. "Be careful lads." I said quietly trying not to attract any attention. We all carefully made our way down the muddy, yet smooth hill, that lucky for us, ended up of the street where Harry lives.

We walked towards Harry's house, his street was in a much worse condition than ours. A tree had collapsed on to what looked like an infected, the wall of a house had collapsed because of a car which looks like it hit the house at great impact, there was a distinct smell of rotten flesh, as it smelt like a beef steak when it had gone off, me and Shane didn't really respect the house. There was one car though, that looked untouched, the question was could any of us attempt to drive it?

We arrived at harry's house, which was not looking good. There was blood smothered on the door frame, along with the wide open front door. This wasn't looking good. We slowly, and with cation we walked through the house, continuously looking around for the infected and for Harry. "Harry? " Shane shouted. No answer. Then we entered the living room. The table flipped over, the mirror smashed all over the white, blood stained carpet, the television, knocked of its stand, then behind the sofa, which was also knocked on its side, it came to my attention that there was two feet, both not moving, knowing that I would regret looking i continued to follow up the body, the jeans, dark blue, was no longer that color but they was covered in blood, continuing to follow his body to find his chest been ripped apart. What looked like the liver laid beside him, his rips broken and actually sticking out of his chest. there was, now a dry puddle of blood, was what surrounded him. Two trails either side of his mouth, of blood, continued down to the neck. " Aww, HARRY!" I shouted. " Well this is a bit more aggressive than black ops" Shane said, but he was serious "I mean all they do is punch you" he finished.

No wonder the house was in such a state. We knew that we had to continue on our travel to Tesco, this was a couple of miles away, we were unsure whether we was going to even survive the night.

After a long hour of, looking at the devastating hell that we was in, avoiding the small amount of infected that was around, dodging any combat, and not a single site of another survivor.

The car park was the worst scene that i have seen yet, there was at least thirty cars all flipped, on fire or smoking, other than the odd few. There was at least 120 bodies led all over, all i had to do now is stay safe, along with my brother and Jordan. Jordan was quiet and obviously shaken up by the shock that we was all in because of the situation.

The doors where surprisingly still in operation which once we got in to the big, warehouse like shop, we had to stop. The silence was interrupted by the groans around, but we couldn't quite pin point where from. It echoed all over and was hard to work out. "Looks like we have got our first encounter lads. It doesn't sound like many but we are going to have to take care of them if you want to stay here and survive. Do it for everyone we have lost." I said with a kind of heroic tone to my voice. " Okay as long as we stick together because all we have is each other" Shane whispered. " I've shat my pants" Jordan exclaimed not joking. " I didn't want to go to the toilet because i watched zombieland and that is when you are vulnerable. What if one jumped out of the toilet and bit my dick off, i mean seriously, now i have to look at the underwear. Plus it feels like a wet one." Despite the situation me and Shane cannot contain our laughter as Jordan blushes at the same of it.

We all went down to the food isle as we was starving to find that the fruit was still in good condition. As my lips touched the smooth skin of the red apple, I shivered with excitement, as my teeth plunged into the juicy sensation that was with held within the apple i closed my eyes almost falling into a dream gaze. When i opened my eyes next " JACK, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" I heard Shane shout at the top of his voice. I pulled the knife, that i tucked into wear my belt was and made my stance, to see a fat, bold man, three times my size charging at me, when he was within range, i closed my eyes and plunged the knife into his chest which burst his heart. I could tell because he was lying there on the ground with a puddle of blood slowly oozing from his body. " FUCK YEAH! THE THRILL!" I shouted being a bit cocky about my first encounter.

My brother and Jordan had shock and worry contained all over their faces as they followed me with their eyes. " Wow, man that was insane" Shane remarked. " Guy's I really need a change of underwear" Jordan added to really spoil the feeling i had for the sensation kill i had just made. We were now looking for the remaining infected as we could still here loud groaning sounds coming from all around the store. " I'll have the next one. take a chance, take a chance" he whispered to himself as he went ahead. Now we was in the tinned isle, we was looking around. Suddenly a groan becoming louder and louder, approaching us from behind, Shane ducked under and trying to be heroic threw a tin of beans, which bounced of the zombie's head. " Are you stupid shane, catch" I threw my blood stained knife which perfectly landed in the palm of Shane's hand. " you son-of-a-bitch" Shane said as he pulled his arm back to gain pressure behind the blade as he swung it with all his strength forward. He cleanly removed the hand for the body. " Plunge into his chest Shane" Jordan screamed, "with the knife". Shane did exactly this. The tall African male fell to the floor, along side him, his hand and blood slowly creating a slipping hazard for us in the isle.

Silence. No more groans, nothing. " Jordan, now you can change your underwear." I said relieved that it was over. " Are we all okay" Shane said gasping for breath because of the hard work he had just under taken. " yes" Jordan shouted from a distance. Also sounding like he was going to be sick. " yeah I'm fine bro, how you feeling after doing that" i said to see if him, his self was alright. " I'm fine jack, just a bit tired that's all."

Me being a curious kind of person went exploding around the rest of the shop. It was a great place to be as it was so big and there was so many places to go. I went to the toilets because I wasn't as stupid as Jordan. There was a small whimpering sound as i came around the corner, my hand on the cold marble walls. "hello?" I questioned unsure of what to expect. A little boy appeared, he looked around the age of ten. " Are you a monster?" He asked frightened as i could tell by how shaken his voice was. " No kid, i'm not, i'm 100 percent human" I pulled my hand from out my pocket to offer him a hand up which at first, seemed threatening to him but he soon realized that i was there to help him.

"what's your name kid?" i questioned. this was a conversation i was willing to pay attention to, we had finally found a survivor. " I'm Dom". He was a small, skinny kid, he had blonde hair, scruffy, and was just a bit smaller than jordan. " There's a girl, hiding in the toilets." He quickly added.

No one said anything, we just all made our way to the toilets. i felt uncomfortable stepping into a ladies toilet, but i had to. " Hello?", i questioned waiting for a response. "hello" a small voice replied. the cubical closest to me was where it came from. Soon after her replying she unlocked the cubical door.

As she stepped out, she was beautiful, she had beautiful eyes of dark brown, her red, highlighted he moved behind her, her face looked so soft and cute, with a slight tint of red in her cheeks, and her lips were the perfect size, looked so soft, I just wanted to kiss them at first sight. She was slightly smaller than me but slimmer. She was perfection. " Hi, I'm Beth".


	4. Chapter 4- My story

**AN**

**This chapter, they meet, Akos and two girls, the group attempts to get to gloucester town**

**hope you enjoy Riki1191**

* * *

After a long hard day, everyone finally familiar with each other, everyone finally decided to settle down. I wanted to get to know beth a bit more. She seemed so kind, but she also looked upset, i could see some kind of sorrow in her eyes. "How you feeling?" I questioned making sure no one else could here, I didn't want to get of the impression that I was already fond of this stranger we had just encountered. The thing was I was fond. " I'm fine thank you, actually it feels nice to be with someone. I have been along for 5 days." She said her voice slowly quieting as she finished her sentence. " I don't know how you feel, i'm sorry though, i've had my bro and he's had me, so i wouldn't understand how it would feel to be alone...you have us now", "yes, i guess that's all i have now. she said, i could tell that she was drifting off into, what i hoped would be a better place.

I couldn't sleep. I had to admit being the only one awake in a pitch black warehouse shop, every move i made echoing throughout the whole building, that's some scary shit. I went to the refrigerator, the only thing producing light, I sat on the floor, with a small bottle of apple juice. " Don't want to be kept awake all night " I spoke in a whisper to myself " aha...energy drink at this time." I got half way through the bottle of the apple juice. I went exploring again, this was something that i was getting rather fond of as well, I was worried it would late on result in my death.

After a good 20 minutes i realized that where the supplies would have been brought in there was a small source of light, along with the smallest sound of breathing. "Fuck, I swear if it's infected..." I cursed. To my pleasant and grateful surprise, it was not the infected but three people, one of them I recognized. " AKOS" I exclaimed, but still being quiet. " JACK" He returned. Akos was a tall, tanned boy, the same age as Shane, dark,long hair and a skinny lad. Also behind him there was two girls behind him, both looking around 18. Both of them were blonde, one wearing glasses, the other was not, both looked fairly tall and pretty. " Yes Akos...Who's you got there?" I said being my annoying self. " AH You see Jack, these two girls, i found, separately. Their name's, Amy and Becca", " okay, well bring them to the toilets south of your position now, we have taken care of the infected that was in the building." Akos, now looking shocked "We go here, jus', 'ad to make a runna, got chased. We was very lucky." After a nice calm conversation me and Akos bidded fair well, hoping to see each other again soon, I returned to where i was sleeping. Now very tired, i went to bed.

As i awoke, early in the morning, I made the group aware of the survivors. "I can't believe it...Akos" Shane exclaimed with joy. " Let's go to them straight away" I said. As we made our way to the three survivors, we realized that they had finally finished getting ready to meet us. Me and Akos discussed at night that the plan was that Amy would drive us into town and we would get as much ammo and weaponry from the gun store that the biggest car in the car park could hold. We also discussed the danger that everyone was going to be in " I'm in" one by one everyone said that. " Keep close to me." I told Beth making her blush a little. "I will" she said softly. We all made our way to a van, we all had melee weapons but that was going to have to do, as we walked towards the van an infected blocked our path. "Shit" i shouted as i swung with all my strength with the baseball bat i had. Once it was down everyone started smashing it in, blood splashing everywhere, some going on my top and trousers. " Quick, get in the car" I yelled taking control of the situation as i saw more of the infected heading my way. " NOW" i said this with fear trembling within my voice, "Go, go go!" Shane shouted as i climbed into the back of the van, Amy revved the engine and we were gone. As we went through Gloucester, it was now clear that we was the only survivors, there seemed to be more infected out per usual, as it was light. " Right, here's the plan, all of us but two of us, i think that Beth and Amy should stay. " that's fine " they both said relieved. I continued " Being as quick as we can, we will take, at first pistols, carry as many as you can, then ammo, then go back for rifles only if we have time" Shane picked up from that " we need someone at the door with a pistol, for a bit of target practice and to protect everyone getting the guns." "sounds like a plan" Akos said.

As we turned in and out of crash cars we finally turned left past gl1 to get the the gun store there was a load of infected down the street, i went to beth " Wish me luck" with that she kissed me, " Is that good enough?" I couldn't stop looking at her eyes, I was completely in love with her, this time i moved in, we shared a much more passionate kiss this time, her soft wet lips , interlocked with me as we both held each other, my hand on her face, her arms were rapped around my waist. "I'm sorry but i love you" I said unexpectedly. " I think i love you too". Another kiss as i stepped out of the van. We smashed the window to get into the store, now all of the infected were closing in on us, we were going to have to shoot our way out. " GUYS...HEEEELLLLLPPPP...ertgggg..." Becca faintly screamed as an infected impaled its teeth into her neck, ripping away the flesh, leaving a chunk on her neck missing spraying blood everywhere. " Just keep going" Jordan said keeping on topic also picking up a pistol. " So how does this thing work" Jordan questioned looking down the barrel, his finger on the trigger. " Jordan be..." Shane tried explaining as a loud bang filled the room and the street with that, Jordan dropped to the floor with a bullet shaped hole in-between his eyes, his brain and blood all over the shop he shot himself in the face accidentally. " My bags full i'm going back to the van Shane come'on and you Akos, NOW!" I was ugerent, i didn't want to lose anyone else. " I can't" Akos said weakly, "look at my arm" with that " Good bye motherfucker" Shane shouted towards him. I looked at him sternly. " Come'on it's better than becoming one of them." Again he had a point. Shane had shot Akos as he said before dying " Thank you my friend". Shane had tears filling his eyes, "This has all went wrong" I said. " JACK HELP!" Shane shouted as an infected jumped him. " I'm not letting this happen, not today ." I flicked the bag of my back,reached in to find a loaded pistol, the infected on Shane, without hesistation, i shot, it dropped to the ground. " Jack, I'm sorry", "No...no...nooo" I shouted pulling out another pistol. "Catch. " Shane caught the pistol, shot after shot the infected dropped to the floor, but now we was surrounded by 100's of them. " Jack go...I have a plan." Shane pulled out a grenade, " Thanks for being the best bro anyone could have" he said smiling. " No...please...w-we can sort this. " No, we can't", " Please", Love you bro...guess what?", "What?", " haha, got ya" He said this as he pulled the pin, "FIND COVER" he shouted as he jumped through the window, i did what he commanded. " Haha i farted , great way to..." The grenade went of sending my brother, the infected everywhere. All of the body parts were bloody and well...everywhere. I ran to the van, Amy had been turned,I climbed into the back where beth was crying. This is where I have been righting my story from, not my time now...i'm sorry to any survivor who finds this but both me and Beth are going to kill each other. It's the best option out. If anyone finds this...remember me...remember us, I mean its nothing like the movies, we tried that bullshit, and look where it got us...dead. I'm grabbing Beth's hand, I really did love her...hopefully we are remembered...we would have had a good life together, but it looks like we don't anymore. I'm going to call this, diary, as it did had, How this change...because look at this shit hole...well here i go, so long, farewell.


End file.
